User talk:Katara20
Archive 1 * Archive 2 Still thinking I need help on how to ban accounts on here. Remember those "two" accounts we were suppose to ban? Yeah, I don't know how. Should I just block them for the time being? JuniperAlien 22:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry for the late reply. I looked through some forums on Wikia, and it appears that the only way you can ban a user is by setting an infinite block on the account. But I'll look into it some more later. For the mean time, I think a temporary block is a good idea. : BTW, I just blocked a user for two weeks because he was removing the contents from pages. Do you think that's a fair amount of time, or should I reduce it? Katara20 18:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :: If you looked at the message I sent him, you can see that I noticed he was blocked before on the ben 10 wiki for two weeks because he was doing the exact same thing on Ben 10 wikis. Heres his account just to see that he was blocked for the same reason, Here. I don't understand how you can just want to remove important contents from pages...JuniperAlien 19:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Gwen Tennyson's Page. People are saying that Gwen Tennyson's page is fake... O_O should I delete it? JuniperAlien 19:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : I'm thinking you should delete it. Didn't one of the show creators say that Gwen wouldn't be in the episode? :S And on top of that, that image really doesn't look like it's been drawn in the Generator Rex art style... Yeah, let's just delete it in the meantime. And if it turns out to be real, the page can always be un-deleted. Katara20 19:17, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Gotcha! JuniperAlien 19:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Substitute Titles I don't know if you've realized; but if you take a look at Breach's page for example, you can see that I've given her History some titles...not actually titles of the episode but titles, y'know, from her point of view. Is it okay if I leave it like that? (It's something I've gotten from the Avatar Wiki as well). I find it better to title the history contents something that can personally title what the character had to go through/experience (in that episode) themselves instead of the putting the actual title of the episode in general. --JuniperAlien 09:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry for the late reply, I've been busy today. Anyway, I was actually thinking we should use a combination of substitute titles and episode titles. Sometimes I think an episode title just sums up an event in the best possible way. For example, on one of Azula's history pages, you'll notice that some of the titles are episode titles. On the other hand, Mai's page has a great example of substitute titles. My only problem with substitute titles is that they can easily become sort of cheesy, if they're not chosen carefully. And of course, adding references becomes even more important when an episode title isn't used. But I think both types of titles have their uses. I would use whatever best describes the situation. Katara20 22:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I would prefer the episode titles because it covers most everybody views while the description story below is pretty much explains the character's view on that. Also perhaps it would guide the readers easily which episodes each title happened if they want to search more details if they didn't follow shows regularly. Flickfreak 01:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: I also agree with Katara (and yeah, I remember seeing Mai's page. I was impressed). We could just use both subtitles and episode titles. Lol, so I might as well change some of Breach's because I know ''most of them are really cheesy. Lol. JuniperAlien 09:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::*'Edit': By the way, I'm trying to change the text word mark, and it isn't changing...--JuniperAlien 06:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Text word mark? Are you talking about the site logo? Katara20 01:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No. Doesn't the text word mark change the size of most links, such as contents and such (for example the Young Justice wiki) --JuniperAlien 02:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Could you give me a link to an example of this? Things aren't making a lot of sense to me right now... I had to do a ''lot of studying today, and I'm kinda drained. ^^' Katara20 02:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Kay, for example, look at Zatanna's page. The contents on the side are much smaller and it's like that on all pages. So I wondering if changing the text workmark for the Theme Designer would change it. --JuniperAlien 02:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: Sorry about the delay. I see what you're talking about. The text in the contents is smaller than the rest of the text. No, changing the text word mark would not affect that. I'm guessing that some of the basic Media Wiki code for the website has been adjusted a bit. I'll look into it tomorrow since I need to get some sleep. But I think I know how to change the size of the contents. Talk to you tomorrow! :) Katara20 02:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: Alright, thanks Katara20. Night! Continue with your good progress in college. --JuniperAlien 04:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I've been searching through Young Justice Wiki's MediaWiki pages, and I found this page. Apparently, every wiki has a page called MediaWiki:Common.css. This page has special coding that controls certain visual elements across the entire website. Anyway, do you see the first line of code? Well, I found out that "toc" stands for "table of contents". The rest of that line seems to change the table of contents font size to 85% (instead of 100%). So, I copied that bit of code and inserted it into our MediaWiki:Common.css page, but I haven't seen any changes yet. :-/ Maybe the wiki's cache needs to clear first? I suggest we wait a few days, and if we still don't see any changes, I can always ask a Young Justice administrator for help. Katara20 18:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Separate Message hi : Hello. Please remember to sign your messages with ~~~~. Katara20 01:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Great deal to share Hey how's it going? I've been scavenging great deal of GR artworks and info about the GR crews. It's so awesome that I'm dying to share it with this wiki. But I'm kinda curious how far I would go and post the art since I'm concern about the copyright policy. Consciously, the GR crews are aware of leaking so they were very carefully not posting the unpublished show in internet (the recent one that requires password is the storyboard on 50th episode....yeah they'll already on FIFTY whoa...) so maybe since those published pic is legit?...So it's okay to be put it in this wiki? And I'm planning writing about MoA member in one article (stays in article) because there wasn't much info about Man of Action production and merging with member's bio seems better. Also the template Infobox_location I think I want to delete the link Appearance since it wouldn't likely be needed, I will update the data later, I also wanted to merge the gallery with the same article, but I am concern again. PS. a lot of GR crew were came from Teen Titans crew, ah there's no such things as coincidence, isn't it? Sorry if my english is a bit confusing XD Flickfreak 07:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : I think it would be all right to upload some of the artwork, but I would keep it to a minimum. They would also need to be licensed. The image upload page has an option called "Licensing" near the bottom of the page. If you click on the drop-down menu beside it, you should see some licensing options. I would select "This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law." Technically, every picture on this website should have that licensing... It's something we'll eventually have to fix one day. T_T Anyway, it would be great if we had a licensing template like Young Justice Wiki (see an example here). Maybe I'll try to make a template like that one day. : Anyway, I agree with deleting the Appearance link from the Infobox_location template. When you say you want to merge the gallery with the article, do you mean that you want the gallery to be placed on the main article (instead of linked to)? If so, I support that change. I think location articles should have galleries placed on the main article. : Lol, I never knew most of Generator Rex's crew also worked on Teen Titans. That's pretty cool. Katara20 18:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay thanks, I noticed that licensing seems to be important, I really don't want someone misuse those pretty artworks :( Anyway if you're currently too busy can you teach me how to make that template? I try to copy that coding template but it seemed linked with other templates (the 'legal disclaimer' and 'licensing template etc'). :: Oh sorry, I think I typed it too fast that the message is a bit incomplete. My concern if I merge the location gallery with the article is that if there's a lot of them. On the good side since bg usually similar from time to time we don't need to upload all, on the other side, if the location picture have many sequence and sides such as the Providence War Room (the briefing room) hade many angles in episode "Grounded". If I put picture too much in the article, a user once complained the article takes too long to upload because of the picture. But I guess I should worry later and delete the appearance first. :: About the GR crew I thought there were two of them, but apparently there about 5 of them o_o (lots of including shows from Jackie Chan adventures which explain why they loved Hong Kong). The noticeable example is, the writer Rob Hoegee (his name has been mentioned once in one of Star Fire's Tamaranean joke). The other is the GR Emmy award Chu-Hui Song, her name was honored as one of the Teen Titan's minor character, the true master "Chu-Hui". :: Also I've been meaning to ask, who is you fav character in GR? I never knew :P Flickfreak 02:48, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'd be glad to explain how to make the template, but first, I should probably ask the Young Justice Wiki administrators if they mind me using the template. It looks like they put a lot of effort into making it, and I wouldn't want to use it without their permission. Oh, and you're right about it being linked with other templates. Basically, you would have to import those other templates in order for the licensing template to work. I'll explain more later, since it's getting really late. ::: Also, I see your point about the location galleries. I'll have to think about that some more, then. ::: Oh, and my favorite GR character? I really don't know... Probably a tie between Agent Six and Dr. Holiday. :) Katara20 03:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Thought I should let you know I've created a Profile Image Change forum page. --JuniperAlien 06:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Template By the way, I have not one clue how to code these templates (I shrunk the font btw). I've noticed that on most wikis they have templates that have certain sections that show up when filled in, and certain parts that don't ''show up when not filled in. For example, if you go on the "Security Guards" page, you can clearly see the 'Characteristics' title, but we don't need it to show if there's nothing there...do you know how to do that? lol, should I summon some assistance from someone else? JuniperAlien 06:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not really sure how to do it, but I've found a help article that talks about it here (under the section heading titled "Parser functions in action"). I also looked at Young Justice Wiki's Character Infobox template; the coding looks very similar to that help file's coding. If I studied it enough, I probably could adapt the code to our wiki's Character Infobox template. But I really don't have time to do that right now (a lot of homework assignments are due this week). And yes, feel free to summon assistance from someone else. :P Katara20 21:03, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Kay, thanks a ton and good luck! JuniperAlien 22:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Image Ratio Hey Katara, I know you're changing the image sizes and all, but just to let you know, when you change the images they look a little stretched. You can resize the image, but can you try to keep the dimensions the same or crop it to be a square so you can do it? Thanks. JuniperAlien 06:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : To be honest, I was just copying the way Avatar Wiki sizes their images. I remember seeing some administrators say that 333px by 250px is the proper image ratio for a screenshot. Here's an example. If you look at the file history, you can see that the original image is a little more squashed looking. I really don't know which image ratio is correct, though. :S Perhaps the original image was a widescreen version? Anyway, I'll stop resizing the pictures. I did get a little carried away "fixing" them! :P Katara20 00:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Lol, I figured. But I totally agree with you, i see no problem with what you were doing. Sometimes the extra large photos tend to annoy me a little too :T. So that's why I try to make them at least...a little bit below average. Here's some tips, if you want to resize the image, I would prefer cropping the image to a proper size (square if you want to call it), then changing the size. OR you can change it to an appropriate size without changing the dimensions. The dimensions are pretty important to me, because sometimes the image looks stretched or compressed. I do it on mircosoft paint or picnik.com. I'm going to reply to your most recent message on my page, so go read it there :) How's school, by the way? Grades are good? I took my SAT's today, my brain feels so drained. :: '''Edit': By the way, I began to create character histories. I began on Rebecca. Should I make one for each season (right now I'm working on the first season.) or should we just depend on one article with all the histories? —JuniperAlien 02:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: All right, I'll resize the images without changing the image ratio. By the way, what do you think of making most images 250px in height (without changing the actual ratio)? I like the idea of having a standard height for pictures. Plus, the reduced size would further ensure that the images qualify as "fair use". ::: Regarding the character histories, I would only separate the seasons into individual articles if there would be too much information on one page. In Rebecca's case, I would probably create a page for each season. BTW, you're doing a good job writing the character histories! ::: P.S. School is still going very well. I just finished taking some tests myself. They were pretty difficult, but I think I did all right. Hope you did well on your SAT's! :-) Katara20 16:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: I think that 250px in height might be just a liiiiiittle too small. If not, try keeping them in the 300's? I don't know. 250 is actually fine, but just make sure that the image is able to be seen well enough to anyone. :::: Thanks for the compliments on the history as well, I'm still trying to tweak 'em up a little. Most are rushed, but I have to go a little bit more into details soon enough. Thanks for the wishes, mine are likewise. Speak to you soon. JuniperAlien 23:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Separate Message hi im clone trooperjessy15 and i was wonderin did you make rexs last name slazar? vist my page its called star wars the clone wars lego & tv p.s how do you get your background on your page!?!?! i need to know!!!!!! plese respond!! Separate Message 2 Hey, how are you? Sorry I ain't been in touch, but I've been using alot of other wikis lately. So how you been keeping? Leave me an answer on my talk page please. Digi-armour energize 23:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) An idea Click here. This is an opinion I just want to see what you guys think of.JuniperAlien 23:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) New Reference Hey Katara20, how have you been? Can you make a new reference code from the game "Generator Rex: Agent of Providence". And also I want to ask you if the game is legit enough to be a reference blends in Generator Rex television series or it should remain as another universe? For instance it was finally revealed that Circe is uncurable and Rex had tried to cure her but failed...which I found it odd they mentioned it now in the game instead in the series. Also some contributors began to type some details of room and other stuffs using reference from the game because it's 3d and had more details and stuffs, what do you think? Warm Regards, Flickfreak 03:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, Flickfreak. I've been doing well. How about you? :) And sure, I'll make a reference for the video game. I'm not sure if it should be treated as canon, though. Especially if the writers of the Generator Rex television series weren't involved. In fact, sometimes video games can contradict the events of a television series (for an example, scroll down to the Trivia section of this video game on Avatar Wiki). So I think we should probably treat them as two separate universes. But I'll ask some other admins about it to see what they think. Katara20 19:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Now you mentioned that the original writers of GR didn't write it. I guess some of the facts that has connection in the game should be moved as trivia. I pretty much agree that it should be treated as another universe. Flickfreak 02:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I just made a huge mistake I deleted the Robo Bobo episode page by accident. I'm trying to restore it back. I totally forgot the episode had the same name as the monkey. JuniperAlien 19:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry, I'll fix it. :) Katara20 19:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :: I restored it, but it went underneath the same name as the robot because they had the same title :( JuniperAlien 19:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Can you rename the Robo Bobo episode page as "Robo Bobo (episode)"? Katara20 19:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: I can't because the episode article got deleted and can't be restored :( JuniperAlien 22:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean now. I guess there's nothing we can do about it then. :/ Katara20 17:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : Gah and another user tried to do it again by almost messing up another. So I fixed that, thank god. I'll rewrite the Robo Bobo episode plot and all. JuniperAlien 19:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: I saw that, too. Kind of worried me for a second. :( I think we should start enabling move protection on pages with a lot of information. That'll prevent users who aren't admins from moving/renaming certain pages. Edit: I enabled move protection for the following pages: "Breach", "Breach (Episode)", "Robo Bobo", "Robo Bobo (Episode)", and "Rex Salazar". :: P.S. On Avatar Wiki, I just noticed that registered users do not even have the option to rename most pages. I wish I knew what type of coding they used to do that. Katara20 20:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I know what you mean. Ugh, the users were going nuts over the Rex Salazar's Machine's page. Oh my, what a nightmare. By the way, quick question: What term do you use for information that's from the Generator Rex world? "In-verse"? and the information that isn't is "out-of-verse"? I'm thinking of creating a template for Ben's page to let people know that they need to only take information from the series itself and not the whole Ben 10 universe because it's all different and it tempts them to just copy and paste like theres no tomorrow. Yeah, so I need the correct term, lol. JuniperAlien 07:50, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: I'm pretty sure you have the terms right. BTW, what do you think of my new signature? :P Katara20 (talk) 18:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I like ittt. —JuniperAlien 22:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :*Awkwardly jumps in out of utter necessity* How did you do that, Katara20? LittleJuniper 00:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper :: Lol, it's fairly simple to do. ^^ First, I clicked "My preferences" (located in the drop-down menu at the very top right of the page). Under the "My info" tab, I scrolled down to the Signature section and placed a check mark beside the custom signature option. Then I pasted the following code into the box above it: ::Katara20 (talk) :: Feel free to adapt it to your own signature. Just replace the words "Katara20" with your own username, specify the font you'd like (I chose Monotype Corsiva), and choose your colors (for a list of suitable web colors, click here). When you're done, click the save button at the bottom of the "My preferences" page. If you scroll back up to the Signature section, you should see a preview of your signature. Katara20 (talk) 14:49, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey sorry about the images thing i didn't know exactly. Steffane Crawford 17:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you k thanks.Steffane Crawford 17:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Disabling Comments? Should I disable the comments? I've noticed it gets in the way of the wiki activity a lot...we could put it back up some other time or what? By the way, I want to know how to a little notice above the comment box to let people know that poor grammar and spelling in comments will be deleted. —JuniperAlien (talk) 21:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : If you choose to disable comments, all the comments that have been made on this website will be deleted. Once they are deleted, they cannot be restored. To be honest, I almost wish comments had never been enabled in the first place. They can really be a spam magnet at times... Not to mention, they can make the site look unprofessional when users post things like "rex is cool" or "awesome!". :-/ On the other hand, I'm hesitant to disable comments because some users on this website actually contribute thoughtful posts. Before making that decision, maybe you should contact the other administrators and see how they feel about the comments being disabled. : To answer your other question, this MediaWiki:Oasis-comments-header page on Avatar Wiki seems to control the notice above the comments. You could probably create a similar page for our wiki. : P.S. I like your new signature! :D Katara20 (talk) 01:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, that was a big whoops, now that I've actually come to realize all of these "thoughtless" comments that are left. I regret it a lot actually, which is why I want to disable them. But yeah, I'll go ask the others. I didn't know they'd get deleted, I always thought they'd be restored. But yeah, thanks for the compliment and the help. I'll get to it. :: Edit: Besides, If the comments get deleted that'll be pretty good in my opinion (we just have that many bad comments). So when we can start fresh, and get the rules set up, it'll be something different (hopefully). —JuniperAlien (talk) 01:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh for god's sake delete it, it's driving us crazy. o_o of course the downside deleting the comments (like Katara said) will make people with really really good info couldn't comment (but it was more like diamond on the rough, very rare to find people like that). Flickfreak 14:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: I agree, Flickfreak. I vote that the comments be disabled. Also, I just remembered that talk pages will be enabled automatically for all pages if the comments feature is disabled. (For an example, see this page on the Young Justice Wiki.) Of course, it requires a little more effort to post a message on a talk page. But in my opinion, that helps to deter people from posting spam. Katara20 (talk) 20:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh yesss...the talk pages. Completely forgot about that. —JuniperAlien (talk) 20:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hmm... Because of that, I'm realy not sure. It is kinda better to have a seperate page entirely, that way the comments aren't totally devouring the page's quality. If the talk pages weren't there, I'd be all for the comment deletion thing. But I think deleting the comment section with a talk page instead is an improvement. Yeah. LittleJuniper 03:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper :::: I totally agree with the talk page. It differs people who really want to put effort making this wiki with those who aren't. Then again, if people want to put more opinion, blogs are always available. Oh btw, Katara, I love your signature. Monotype Corsiva is making you look elegant hehe I didn't notice until recently 03:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Flickfreak It's made up? Disable the comments? I'd ask Wszemir but she's not on much and I want to make this decision quickly. —JuniperAlien (talk) 18:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, it seems we all agree. And like Flickfreak said, blogs are always available for people. So yeah, you can go ahead and turn off the comment feature. Katara20 (talk) 19:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hrosebud5... Have you seen what this kid has been doing? She/he just won't quit bringing up the past problem that happened with the use of multiple accounts and she/he keeps messaging me with so much irrelevant stuff. I don't know how to deal this situation the correct way. I keep telling the user to stop messaging me and I understand that he/she is sorry and to stop bringing it up, but the user won't quit. By the way, if you go on my talk page, and read the 4th message I got from another user, you should see what Hrosebud wrote afterward...it's pretty rude in my defense. —JuniperAlien (talk) 01:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) thank you thank you for fixing a code error on my page whatever it was, because I don't know anything about code, and it confuses me very much.Jadisofeternity 15:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC)